


-Lonely Planet-Sliver Morning

by kitaku_09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: “它会让我陷入几个小时的深度睡眠。”“然后醒过来之后会疯狂爱上见到的第一个人。”“好消息是它的效力只有三天。”





	-Lonely Planet-Sliver Morning

绿间有一个新搭档。  
这是他改行当了赏金猎人之后的第一个搭档，鉴于他们是从抢活和打架开始认识彼此的，绿间跟他的关系还不太融洽，至少没好到要称兄道弟的程度。对方却迅速转换了角色，把不愉快早早抛置脑后（绿间花了一周时间搞清楚了他的搭档是个社交技能满点的自来熟），并反过来谴责绿间单方面对自己不满且毫不配合，表示自己很委屈。  
骗人的鬼话。至少绿间用更多的时间搞清楚了新搭档的秉性。  
——高尾就是个唯恐天下不乱的小恶魔，即使水面平静无波，他也会偷偷伸手搅混水然后快乐地看戏。

绿间睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在双头鹰号的沙发上面。高尾的脸近在眼前，皱着眉头想伸手扒他的眼睛想确认他是否意识清醒，被绿间打开了。  
高尾翻了翻眼睛，扔下绿间转身回厨房煮他的汤去了，并好像是故意地发出了很大的噪音。过了一会，像是终于忍不住了，他少见的带着怒气抱怨道：“又不是十几岁的小鬼了，连个计划都不商量一下，我辛辛苦苦搞来地图一回头你已经自己冲进去了，是要我转身扔下你就走还是跟着冲进去让对面来个一网打尽。我以为你至少是头脑清醒的那类人。”  
绿间嗯了一声，手心出汗，他攥紧了毯子，几乎没听进高尾到底说了什么。但没事的，最强烈的能够吞噬理智的药剂也没能从他这里讨得什么好处，只要他坚持下去。  
大脑恢复运转，绿间飞快地分析了当下的情况，然而在他过去的人生中从未处理过类似的事件，一时间他引以为傲的大脑没法提供任何有效建议。  
他要坦白吗？绿间想起高尾那促狭的性子，那恐怕意味着此后他将会一直接受高尾的嘲笑，以及——首先是三天的捉弄。这简直像是将他的把柄绑上蝴蝶结缎带送给高尾。  
“来吧，你的解毒汤，以防你被人喂了什么奇怪的东西。刚刚我怎么都叫不醒你，而且还有股奇怪的味道，我有不好的预感。”没等他想好答案，高尾把他拽起来，将热乎乎的杯子塞进他手里。  
药效开始发作了。  
那感觉来得很突然，像是一股热流顺着某条其实并不存在的绕心脏一周的血管涌进来，使他心跳加速，心里又热又痒。  
绿间把目光从高尾身上移开，看了眼手表，早上五点三刻。  
“我觉得我没有喝这东西的必要了。再说你什么时候变成药剂师了。”绿间低头转动手里的马克杯，发现那是他通常用来喝咖啡的那个。  
“药方有用就行了。”高尾没好气地说，挤在他身边坐下，显然是折腾了一晚，既累又困，看到绿间平安无事终于放松而显得困倦。他打了个小小的呵欠，眼角挤出几滴眼泪来。  
绿间觉得那可爱极了。心里甚至有个声音在疯狂尖叫着同样的内容。  
然后他为自己刚刚的想法打了个寒颤，也不管有没有用，赶紧喝了一大口解毒汤，然后被那股可怕的像是零下三十度的薄荷与辛辣的生锈金属味混合的药水刺激得咳嗽了起来。高尾粗暴地拍打他的后背（还在生气？），并逼他喝完了剩下的药水，接着收走了杯子。  
“抱歉。”绿间对着高尾的背影说。  
高尾没说什么，但他回来时脸色已经明显和缓了不少。  
“昨天发生了什么？我偷偷潜入进去的时候你已经倒在那里。把你救出来是我的极限了。”高尾给自己倒了杯咖啡，选择坐在了绿间对面的单人沙发上。  
“亏得你能打得开他们的手铐。我也想要咖啡，那药水的味道太可怕了。”绿间检查身上的伤痕，一边说道。  
“您可以说重点。”高尾无视了他的点单。  
“好吧。”绿间的嘴比脑子快，他痛恨自己的失控，在药物的作用下他几乎无法拒绝高尾的任何要求。  
于是他就给高尾讲了自己是怎么被那个犯罪团伙的其中一人发现，被引诱到对方的据点里去的，接着又是怎么喝下了放了一种有特殊作用的药剂的茶。  
“为了拉我入伙和套出一些情报，据说。”绿间总结道。  
“就算所有人包括犯罪分子都欣赏你，你也不能就这么直接闯进对方的老巢。”高尾的语气堪称苦口婆心，“想想你可怜的搭档，他为了救你出来差点累断了腰。但我真的不建议你再次改行当宇宙强盗，他们入不敷出的时候比我们还要惨。同时我也想建议对方放弃你，因为你实在难搞。”高尾诚实地说。  
绿间不置可否地撇了撇嘴，目光游移着看了眼高尾，他刚换了个舒服的姿势，双腿交叉着伸展开，穿着室内拖鞋的脚背严肃地绷直，他还托着脸颊（可爱…这个字眼在他脑海里大量浮现，甚至遮断了他原本的思考）。他好像突然间不能长时间直视高尾，但又控制不住总想去看他。高尾总算开始觉得有点奇怪了，绿间眼神闪烁，但他接着问完了最后也是最重要的问题。  
“所以？他们给你吃了什么药？你看起来好像不怎么担心。”  
“它会让我陷入几个小时的深度睡眠。”  
“嗯…听上去挺令人放松的？”  
“然后醒过来之后会疯狂爱上见到的第一个人。”  
高尾无意识地皱起眉头，像是在咀嚼某两个单词。“你说什么？”  
“好消息是它的效力只有三天。”  
“哇，真的吗，我迫不及待地想要看你疯狂爱上某人的样子了，毕竟您平时只爱自己。”高尾终于听懂了（他真的听懂了吗？绿间怀疑），他哧哧发笑。“还真有这么一种便利的药剂存在，我一直以为它只存在于魔法世界里面。你知道，迷魂药剂之类的。”  
“据说它能控制荷尔蒙分泌，加上一个可以定向的新发明。”绿间不带情感地说。  
“什么，他们还给你讲了原理！”高尾笑得更厉害了。  
绿间只得等着高尾意识到问题的重点，好在他看起来完全不生气了。绿间一直嫌高尾吵，但因为药剂的作用，他变得完全能够容忍这一切，只是受不了他自己脑海里的赞叹声：有一半的他自己觉得这简直在冒傻气，可这不能阻止有个声音在惊叹（时而尖叫）着高尾的好。  
[他冒着危险救你出来，担心你而一直没有睡觉，他很生气但还是给你熬了药！都是为了你！]那个声音说。  
——可那是正常的搭档关系。  
[看他笑得多可爱啊。]  
——正常情况下我会形容为蠢。拜托，有点逻辑。

“然后呢，对象是谁？我记得他们那儿有个高个儿的马尾辫女孩？有一半水星血统的，你们看上去挺配的。”高尾说着仍然要忍不住发笑，他擦着眼泪，眼睛发亮。  
绿间尽量克制住嘴角的笑意（他为什么会想要微笑？这一点都不好笑），努力保持面无表情地注视着高尾。  
[天啊，他在看我，他正盯着我。他的眼睛真好看。]  
——过去的几个月里他经常这样看着我。别犯傻了。  
“等等。”高尾终于缓过神来，笑意从他脸上渐渐消失。“你刚才一直在睡……你刚醒过来？”  
绿间清了清嗓子，然后发现这有点刻意过头了，一股懊恼袭来。“显而易见。”  
[你不该说得那么高傲的。]  
——我不高傲。  
“所以你看到的是我。”高尾指了指自己。  
“没错。”  
“那它起效了吗？”高尾担忧地问。  
“我想是的。”  
“……好吧，往好了看你至少不用担心……呃……”高尾的舌头像是被什么给绊住了，他想了半天，还是绿间差不多懂了他的意思，帮他接了下去。  
“不用担心被别人利用。”  
“对！对我就是想说这个。”高尾收回了腿，面向着他舒展开的身体突然收紧了，他绷直了肩膀和后背，无意识地摆弄起手指（这意味着不安吗？）。对绿间来说，高尾通常很难看透，尤其是他决定捉弄自己的时候，绿间永远不知道他是故意的还是本性难移。而现下高尾的反应与他预想的完全相反 ，他不是应该大声笑他然后利用绿间现在喜欢他这一点做点儿什么恶作剧吗？那听起来更高尾一些，然而高尾本人看起来甚至比绿间还要慌神。  
一阵令人尴尬的沉默。两个人都想说点什么但谁也没有开口，显然他们也都根本没想好要说些什么。  
“所以……”高尾终于说。  
“嗯？”  
“你怎么想？”  
“什么我怎么想。”  
“我是说，需要我回避吗，给你几天独处一下？我在其他行星上也有住处。他们发现你不见了，肯定会先搜索附近的星域……天哪我在说什么，总之我建议你躲一下。”  
绿间的胃缩成了一团，“嗯。”他听见自己勉强点头应了一声。  
“但是如果要我说…”高尾的肩膀终于放松了一点，“好不容易喜欢上谁，虽然是被控制了…想见却见不到不是太可怜了吗，还不如在三天时间里好好享受一下爱人的心情，我觉得以绿间的性格来说这是在是个难得的机会，没什么别的意思。”高尾摆弄着手指，又补上了一句，“虽然对象是我啦。”  
绿间的胃又舒展开来。  
“不管你选哪个，三天之后我肯定会被你讨厌。”高尾哈哈干笑了几声。  
绿间故意停了一会，好让自己显得不那么急切，才说道：“你留下来。”  
“好吧。”高尾说。  
他们又沉默了一会，好在这次的沉默中他们达成了某些共识。高尾故作轻松地站起来，朝厨房走去。  
“我去做个早饭吧，吃意面行吗？”  
“嗯。”绿间从来没有这么痛恨自己的不善言辞。

而高尾从来没有过这么奇怪的感觉，毕竟自从绿间赢了每一次他们用来决定谁来做饭的猜拳之后他就根本没怎么进过厨房。再看看现在，他在沙发上根本坐不住，最后还是跟他来了小小的厨房里挤在一起，高尾觉得束手束脚，绿间的目光落在他的后颈上，若有实物。  
“要不你帮我切个洋葱？”当他再也不能假装在烧开的沸水热气中认真处理虾子好无视绿间之后，高尾终于停下了剥虾壳的手。  
“好。”  
“顺带一提你会切洋葱吗。”  
“…我会。我只是做饭难吃，那并不代表我会毁了厨房。”  
“当我没说。”高尾耸了耸肩。  
“一整个？”  
“一整个。”  
他们默默地做了早餐的面（主要是高尾），一起凑在沙发上吃完了。面里放了出发前高尾在码头买的最后一点新鲜虾子，一些蘑菇，以及大量绿间切的洋葱。他没有抱怨高尾又把酱做得很辣，心思在食不知味与感恩戴德间徘徊。

吃过了早饭，他们像是两个被突然安排结婚的陌生人一样，一起拘谨地坐在沙发上，谁也不说话。大屏幕上在播今天的早间星际新闻，绿间终于如愿以偿的得到了他的咖啡，而他甚至没有去关注晨间占卜栏目，高尾也反常的闭上了嘴没有吐槽任何离奇的新闻。  
直到高尾的头砸在他肩膀上，绿间已经早有准备，高尾已经两次昏昏欲睡地差点弄洒了他的咖啡。他把高尾的杯子从手里抽走放在桌上，向沙发里面下陷几寸，让他靠得更舒服一点。  
他呆坐了一会，小声清清嗓子，像是给自己的暗示，他悄悄地转头凑近高尾的头发闻了闻。他的大脑在药效与清醒之间徘徊了一会，最终化为一个颤栗。  
高尾洗了澡，闻起来有他们一起用的那个洗发水的味道，还有高尾本人的味道，他没法具体形容出那是什么味道，比如像某种植物或者海洋或者食物什么的，他挺奇怪为什么以前都没有注意过这股味道。  
他亲了亲高尾的发顶，又有点搞不明白自己为什么会想到要去亲他。高尾说得对，他没爱上过什么人，也自然不知道如何去爱人。在长得没有尽头的星间航行中，每个人都是打发无聊时间的高手，比如他和高尾几乎每天都会看电影，高尾有一个精心整理过的观影清单，他对里面爱情电影的比例感到很头痛（尽管那只占了很少一部分，照顾到他的体会），高尾曾指摘过他缺乏共情能力，绿间则回击高尾同情心泛滥。那些充满爱意的对视与亲昵的接触令作为旁观者的他觉得无所适从，高尾却能含着微笑为电影里虚拟的恋情祝福。  
尽管现下他一切的情动都只是荷尔蒙作祟，绿间却有点明白了爱人是怎么一回事，像个他经过了很多次但没进去过的门，里面比他想得到的更光怪陆离。

 

高尾看着绿间，觉得自己还在做梦。换了前几个月，他是绝不会把这种眼神跟绿间联系到一起的。虽然绿间及时移开了视线重新拿了他的书看，他还是有点尴尬，毕竟他根本没想睡到绿间大腿上去，也没想到一睁眼就能看见绿间垂眼看着他的眼神温柔得吓人。  
“……下次你可以把我扔在这里。”他赶紧翻身坐起来，看了眼手表，他睡过了一整个上午。  
“嗯。”  
“也不用贡献大腿给我枕啦哈哈。”  
“…正好我要看书。”  
“……好吧。”  
两人一时无话。高尾又钻进厨房研究起午饭菜单，绿间坐在沙发上捧着那本书看了一会儿，终于又跟去了厨房。  
高尾见怪不怪了：“…中午吃炒饭，帮我切个胡萝卜？”  
“切多大？”  
高尾给他比划了一下，绿间朝他回了个好的手势。

白天他们通常会花时间研究挂了悬赏的通缉犯寻找目标或者制定计划，再用半天时间泡在训练室里，以便保持自己的状态。眼下原本的计划泡汤，高尾跃迁至一片偏僻的星域暂作休整，现在正慢腾腾地朝新火星航行。  
下午跑完了步做过了力量训练，他们照常交手过招。然而途中开始（确切地说，是绿间把他摔在地上然后又被他绊倒差点摔在他身上之后），气氛就变得越来越暧昧。终于高尾停了下来，叉着腰呼了口气，觉得这三天可以取消一切近身活动了，免得绿间不合时宜地冒出粉红泡泡来。他拍了拍绿间的肩膀，后者看起来很想找个地缝钻进去，耳朵一片通红。  
“别太在意了。”他说，捏了捏绿间的肩膀以示安慰，绿间摘了眼镜捂了捂脸。  
“恋爱原来是这么可怕的东西吗。我没法控制自己。”过了半晌他有点委屈地说。  
高尾喷笑了出来，“大多数人们会觉得它甜蜜多于可怕。但我同意不受控制那一点，你知道的嘛，荷尔蒙作祟。”  
“所以平时人们是到底怎样判断喜欢一个人是自己的思考还是单纯的荷尔蒙分泌行为？”  
“人们通常不会去判断，喜欢一个人也不是思考。”高尾温柔地解释道。  
“那他们可真够糊涂的。”  
他们缓缓路过不知名的的星团，训练室的一侧是一面巨大的透明舱，突然的亮光令他们同时转过头去看那团瑰丽的光华，有好久谁都没说话。  
“这太复杂了。”绿间说。  
“我同意。”高尾回答。

这天过得太漫长，又太快了。昨天晚上的失败的行动与营救远得像发生在几个星期以前。  
晚上轮流洗澡，上床睡觉。高尾睡在上铺，古老的双层床比学校和军队使用的更宽敞舒适，下层要比上层更宽一点，绿间睡久了居然也觉得挺好。上了年头的舱壁上还有一些旧涂鸦，他合理怀疑那是高尾小时候留下的。  
“晚安。”他听到高尾在上面打了个呵欠。  
“晚安。”绿间也说。  
“关个灯好吗，谢谢。”高尾对双头鹰号说，屋里应声迎来了一片黑暗。  
绿间能听到黑暗里的低沉的飞船运转的鸣响，不知怎的那要比平时更响。他翻来覆去躺了一会，觉得肯定已经过了几个小时，看了看表却只过了十五分钟。高尾听起来已经睡熟了。  
“高尾？”他试探性地轻轻喊了他一声。  
“……嗯？”等了一会，高尾才迷迷糊糊地回应他。  
“没事，你睡吧。”绿间又开始后悔了，今天他太优柔寡断，大概用光了这一生所有后悔的份额。  
“嗯。”高尾应了一声，上面悉悉嗦嗦声音传来，不一会儿高尾竟然拖着枕头下来了。  
“往里面让让，劳驾。”他把自己的枕头扔在床上，推推绿间。  
他照做了，觉得应该说点什么。  
“你……”他的舌头打结，高尾已经钻进被窝里挨着他给自己找了个舒服的位置。  
“嗯…”高尾思考着，明显想要继续他的睡眠，很敷衍地找了个借口：“上面太冷了。”  
“我……”绿间还想说什么。高尾嘘了一声，凑过去亲了亲他，他实在困极，也不知道到底亲在了哪里。  
“睡觉。”高尾带着浓浓的睡意命令道。  
绿间不说话了，他感到高尾渐渐沉入睡梦中，并把手臂搭在了自己身上。  
他觉得这服药剂并不是毫像说明的那般无副作用，至少他觉得他现在需要去医院看看他的心脏，这一天里的心跳过速与悸动太多了，多到他怀疑以后会给他留下永久的创伤。一个拥有不安分心脏的赏金猎人，非常好笑。  
他慢慢思考了一会关于恋爱的事，并又花了大量时间想高尾，尽管他现在就睡在身边。高尾的知情识趣令他觉得有三分愧疚，还有五分他觉得他有点多管闲事，剩下几分他开始分不清现实。  
他从来不曾担心任何药剂对他的影响，他一向以超于常人的意志力为傲，但高尾对他说“好好享受”，那仿佛一个暗示，令他节节败退，本来尚且清醒的头脑随着高尾肌肤的温度灰飞烟灭了。  
他咂摸了一会儿这种滋味，改变了一下习惯的睡姿，侧过身躺着以便于圈住高尾的背。  
高尾身上有旁人的体温，他是说，不是属于他自己的那份体温。这听起来像是句怪里怪气的废话，但他脑子里全都是这句话，有另外一个人躺在他身边。暖和极了，他又想，屋里确实有点冷，很奇怪他以前怎么没发觉。

第二天高尾早晨醒得很早，比往常要早。  
通常他们两个都是睡眠毫无障碍的那类人，也许是得益于多年的军队生活，绿间习惯要好些（或者说，他奇妙的习惯有点太多了，高尾想），早晨六点准时起床，高尾就会磨蹭到七八点，等绿间做完了早晨份的训练，准备了简单的早餐之后才起来。  
但今天他睡得太好，甚至醒得比绿间还早。这很反常，反常意味着哪里出了问题，有导致重大意外的危险。高尾警觉起来，同时很希望这只是他的职业病发作。便躺着没动劝说自己别再瞎想，这是好事，他只是睡了个比以往更舒服的觉，真希望以后也能有一样的睡眠质量。  
然后他发现自己搂着绿间的一只胳膊，后者居然没有用他一直以来的那个“躺棺材式”的睡姿，而是跟他一样侧过身来，睡得皱起了眉。  
高尾试图解开绿间眉心的疙瘩，绿间醒了，并得到了一个又大又响的印在脸颊上的早安吻，愣在了当场。  
这天绿间努力地控制了自己未果之后，破罐子破摔地放任自己的眼神粘在高尾身上。而高尾毛骨悚然地接受了一会注视之后也变得坦然起来，甚至开始开起了绿间的玩笑。  
“你这样我会有偶像包袱的，我开始格外注意自己的形象。”  
“放心吧，你一向没什么形象可言。”  
高尾开玩笑地打了他一下，被他一下子抓住手腕。绿间盯了他一会，视线被情愫粘连，对视带来奇怪的氛围，像是他潜入了某部爱情电影，该是男女主角的戏，却又总也脱不开旁观者的视角。高尾终于撑不住开始笑场了，他大大地弯起了嘴角，笑得眯起眼来。绿间的目光移向他的嘴唇，心里有点不服气，觉得高尾太毫无防备，也太忽略他的感受——就直接亲了过去。  
那大概是个失败的亲吻，偏了不说，还撞到了绿间的眼镜，高尾被吓了一跳，差点从沙发上掉下去。  
沉默几乎是致命的。  
“……什么也别说。”  
“……嗯。”  
高尾摸到掉进沙发角落里的遥控器，随手点开个电影放了起来。  
电影很老了，几乎是上上个世纪末的产物，讲的是个丧子母亲的故事，前几分钟绿间还心不在焉地沉浸在想杀了自己的情绪里，直到他被女人的眼神刺伤，终于开始集中精神看这部救场电影。他想到了自己的母亲，还有父亲，他们已经很多年没联系过了，甚至连对方是否还活着都没法确认，唯一可以确信的是就算他死在哪个偏僻的星球上，他的父母也不会有如此需要纾解的痛苦，他们可能会选择再培育一个新的。绿间情不自禁挑起了眉毛，火星上的第一批移民，在当时是至高的荣耀，但他们都太…用高尾的话说都是无情无义的冷血生物，然后他想起来自己也曾是火星的居民，并且很有可能也在高尾的无情无义名单上头，突然就有点绝望。  
他感到高尾挨过来，腿挨着腿胳膊蹭着胳膊地把全身的重量倚在自己身上，头也自然地靠在他肩膀上，手里还拿着一袋刚从抽屉里翻出来的零食。  
绿间犹豫了一会儿，也靠在他的头上，让高尾露出个无声的笑容来。他把薯片袋子举到绿间眼前去，绿间就拿了一片，心里打算要是以后长胖了就怪到高尾头上去。

电影结束时绿间差不多已经从他那个失败的亲吻里面走了出来。高尾却还记得，他从正在滚动的制作人员名单上转过头来，认真地打量了一下绿间，得到他的眼神回应之后拿手指在他们的嘴唇之间比划了一下。  
“你想……吗？”  
绿间只用了不到一秒钟就反应过来他在说什么。  
“嗯。”如果你乐意的话。后半句他没说出声来，狡猾地只在心里给了高尾选择的余地。那是他主动问我的，我应得的，他想。  
高尾的眼神带着笑意，好像打定主意想告诉他情人间温柔缠绵的亲吻应该是怎么一回事儿一样。  
他感到高尾的手指穿过他脑后的头发，慢慢地攥紧了。他在近距离看到高尾的眼睛，是一种风暴一般的灰蓝色，那对眼珠正看着他，明亮的，放松而陶醉地。但他下一秒就发现高尾的右眼有点不一样，那很可能是只义眼，他的头脑很快下了判断，心却还在歌颂。  
高尾偏过头避开他的鼻梁和眼镜，慢腾腾地凑过去，停在那个呼吸相闻的距离，他甚至觉得他要是现在说点什么的话就能碰到他的嘴唇了，高尾唇间的热气扑在他下唇上，湿润的，痒痒的——他开始呼吸不畅了，像后脑被高尾揪着一条线，拽得他所有内脏都跟着扯紧了——他的唇间张开了一条缝隙。高尾像是在等这一刻，他的嘴唇贴了上去，快得像只扑食的鹰，看不出来一点儿刚才还慢吞吞的劲。  
接下来的吻又无比轻柔，怕吓着他似的，反复抿住了他的下唇，确认他的唇缝，舔他内里湿润柔软的黏膜，却不与他舌尖交锋，若即若离的，又生怕点着了他的火似的。  
他不是毫无经验，也不是毫无准备，但不得不承认高尾比他想象过经历过的要好，要好得多。他不知道这有多少荷尔蒙作祟的成分在，但…温柔和柔软和湿润几个词组粘连在一起，像他们的嘴唇一样，他的脑子成了一块时而清醒时而漂浮的絮状物，不可思议的是他还能进行思考。  
绿间突然又有点生气，在这无由来的冲天气恼中升起猜忌怀疑，心中觉得一定是高尾串通对方给他喂下了药，否则他怎么这样配合？这样肯为他牺牲？这样温柔？这都是计划好的，包括一开始跟他盯上同一个通缉犯，包括跟他打架，包括后来请他来自己船上，从头到尾一定都是他计划好的！要不然这一切怎么如此顺理成章，怎么就是他遇见了高尾，怎么会一直到现在他们坐在无边宇宙的一组沙发里面接吻？他像个生气的孩子，搞不明白的时候就一股脑地把所有的情绪都扔在高尾身上，笃定自己是受害者，既气恼又伤感。这感情可怕极了，在他过去可以说得上是走在刀尖上的人生中，将死的威胁下，心情也不曾如此激动，他被要求时刻保持冷静，但一个吻怎么能比死神更可怕呢。可怕到他即将失去自我，脱离控制。  
高尾有所保留，他就让他无从保留。破开他的牙关像破进一只水果汁水淋漓的内芯，碾碎果肉，剥离开它们的核。他听见高尾嗓子眼里发出一声惊疑的声音，他也没理会。大荧幕里电影结束了，舱里轰然砸下一片寂静，他挤进高尾被打开的身体中央，狠狠压住他乱动的四肢，也不管高尾到底是想推开他还是拥住他。

直到高尾推他，哼哼着要求换气，他才理智回笼，高尾看着他的眼神里面有三分责怪三分意乱情迷三分决心和一点不舍。他刚才的愤怒和胆魄也跟着一块儿飞了，心里又涌上来一股股愧疚，高尾不可能一手策划这一切，他一直包容他的任性孤勇，昨天是，前天是，以前也是。他怎么就能觉得高尾既狡猾又恶质呢。  
他顿了一会，有点尴尬地把手从高尾衣服下边拿出来，退回到沙发角落里。  
“没事儿。”  
“抱歉。”  
他们同时说，但都令对方更慌了。  
“没事儿，我是说，我不太抗拒这个，要是你想的话，反正早晚……算了，别在意。”  
高尾拽好了衣服下摆，用手掌给自己扇风，眼神闪烁不知道要看哪。  
“什么意思……哦没什么，你还好吗。”  
“你关心起人来真的挺反常的，就平常那样就行。所以说……”高尾小声咽了咽口水，“你要……？”他又用手指在他们两人间比划了一下。绿间发现手指上还留着有高尾肌肤的触感，韧而腻的，不禁搓了搓手指。高尾没看漏，腾的一下脸红到耳朵。  
绿间有趣地发现高尾正处于一个前所未有的状态（至少他没见过）。再没有游刃有余的调侃和控制，回想起来，从发现他们都被那剂药耍了的时候高尾就一直紧绷着，慌乱而不自知。他不能再这么被一些激素所控制了，他们是搭档，不能都这么失态。他出事的时候高尾会去救他，反过来也应该一样。这不太像是他从军时用的教科书一样的团队配合，哪里不太一样。  
“不，还是不了。”他冷静地拒绝道。  
“什么？哦，好吧，没事，听你的。我去拿罐啤酒你要不要，不要？对了你不怎么喝酒的对吧。”  
“帮我也拿一罐吧，谢谢。”  
他看着高尾没听完他的回答就逃也似的跑进厨房，贴心地给他留了一点私人空间。

这下子换了高尾消沉起来，他慢吞吞地拎着给绿间的冰啤酒回来了，身上带着烟味儿。他把啤酒塞进绿间怀里，自己在沙发另一端团了起来。  
绿间已经把荧幕调回了新闻频道，星际新闻能没完没了地从早播到晚，发生的事太多了，人们消化的速度还赶不上新闻产生的速度。里面正在播一起爆炸事故，一起原住民和迁徙民的矛盾，几场偏远星系里发生的小型冲突，某个新的星际政权成立了，一个世纪前的宝藏被证实为子虚乌有。  
绿间决定说点什么。“别想太多了，我又不会觉得你怎么样。”  
“然而你现在就在想我是个很随便的人吧。”高尾半开玩笑地说，哈哈干笑几声，“我发现你很能直戳问题的本质，或者说人的痛点。”  
绿间闭上了嘴，陪着他喝了一会闷酒，心里想着高尾说的“早晚都……”，但总算识趣地没问出声来。

他们用新闻和接下来的计划消磨了这一天。高尾正在努力忘掉白天的事故，矜持而保守地没去粘在绿间身边，后者却坦然非常的亲昵。晚上高尾提出还是回上面自己睡，被绿间拽了回来。  
“赶紧睡觉，已经比平时晚了二十分钟了。”这次换绿间命令道。  
“……你倒是接受得挺快的。”高尾嘟嘟囔囔，抱着手臂在他身边躺下。  
“你说的要好好享受。”绿间早就闭上了眼睛，伸出手臂搭在高尾腰上。  
“我开始后悔了，怎么没把你锁进你的战机里头让你自己过三天反省一下自己的错误。”  
“晚安吻呢？”绿间闭着眼睛说，没接高尾的话。  
高尾被噎住了，看那边绿间勾着嘴角笑起来，简直恨得牙痒痒。  
只好先凑过去捧着脸郑重其事地吻了嘴唇，然后下嘴咬了他一口，这一口咬得痛快，直见了血。绿间瞪大眼睛不可置信地抹嘴唇，高尾挑起眉毛笑得狡黠。绿间开始觉得自己先前的结论出现了失误：高尾确实既狡猾又恶质。  
“晚安？”高尾的好心情显而易见，他笑眯眯地跟绿间道了晚安，关了灯钻进被子里。  
绿间小肚鸡肠地报复他，非要按着头把他搂在怀里，高尾不乐意，两个人就在黑暗中无声地扭打半晌，终于以一个扭曲而亲密的姿势睡着了。

 

最后一天早晨，在往常的时间醒了，两人看了对方一眼，心里很奇妙地都清楚对方在想什么。忽然就有了点离别时的情绪，可再想想，这天过了，他们还得在这艘飞船上继续生活，继续为赏金奔波，根本不会有什么改变。  
就谁也没说话，起床照常晨跑，吃了早餐。上午坐下来讨论未来的狩猎范围，高尾想要圈定几个星域作为常驻地，同时有机会也想去其他没去过的地方转一转，绿间同意了，这宇宙这么大，谁不想多转转呢。然后研究起下一个目标，暂时敲定了一个A级通缉犯，打算去相熟的情报商人那里碰碰运气。中午为是吃荞麦面还是汉堡肉发生争执，以打架解决问题，绿间赢了，并偷偷索取了一个亲吻，惹来了第二回合的战争。下午泡在训练室里，对打了一会儿然后各练各的，高尾在放他喜欢的歌，绿间罕见地对此没有表示不满，甚至还跟着轻轻哼了几句。晚上一起窝在沙发上看了电影，是个古老的科幻片，里面有百年前的人类设想的未来。绿间总觉得高尾的观影清单仿佛活在上个世纪，但联系到高尾是地球生人，也觉得可以理解，毕竟他们离人类已被荒废的母星已经越来越远了，只有在遗留下来的影片里能看一眼它。晚上挤在一起睡觉，高尾再三要求确保自己第二天的安全，好等绿间药效过了而也许会觉得丢脸和后悔的时候不被波及。绿间答应了，并希望高尾以后别再提起这三天的事来。高尾也答应了。  
这天绿间注视他的眼神坦然而缱绻，高尾总算习惯了被这样看着，居然也没觉得有什么不对的。这些天他们吵过了架打过了仗，冲对方发火，一起做了过去数十年没做过的蠢事，有了平生最棒的吻，睡觉时抢过了对方的被子。把三天过得好像三十年。但赏金猎人不说以后，绿间只觉得他的搭档也没他开始想的那么糟糕，至少现在他们相处就很融洽。  
“好啦，那晚安啦。希望我的搭档能吸取这次的教训，别忘了他不是在孤军奋战。”高尾说着眨了眨眼睛，凑过去给了他一个晚安吻。

 

尾声

绿间早早就醒了过来，他没去看时间，先扭头看了看睡得缩成了虾米的高尾，他的额头挨着绿间的肩膀，他注意到高尾的头发长得应该剪了。他们的手臂相互纠缠着。  
他又转回去盯着上铺的床板，感到药效一点点消失了，三天来一直雀跃的心情终于平静下来。那感觉就像大病一场，高烧不退，终于痊愈时身体空落落的，轻松而眩晕。明明是生病的那部分被掏空了，绿间却总觉得自己原本有的其他东西也一起被掏走了似的。还有因病而新生的部分，崭新的，银色的，绿间能感觉到它的存在，它变得越来越强烈，像个轻飘飘的银色气球在他体内满涨。  
过了一会，高尾也醒了，他睡得迷迷糊糊还没清醒，先凑过去亲了亲绿间。  
“早上好。”他嘟哝道，又倒回枕头里。  
“…早上好。”绿间回答。

 

完啦

 

彩蛋  
“……你为什么不说你的药效已经过了。”  
“是你先亲的。”  
“哇难道你就不能推开我了吗，太吓人了，我清醒过来差点以为要被你追杀。”  
“那就快为了我没有追杀你而感谢我啊。”  
“…那个药对脑子有伤害吗？”  
“闭嘴。”

 

真完啦  
提了一句的电影是《关于我母亲的一切》  
然后让我们来恭喜一下从恋爱里顿悟了战友情搭档情的绿间先生。


End file.
